The present invention relates to a gaming device which based on information in the device and the user""s interaction with the device can award a prize or not.
The aim of games and lotteries is usually to give the participants a measure of excitement at the same time as giving them the chance to win a prize, for example a sum of money. The usual procedure is that the participants wager a sum of money or buy a lottery ticket, subsequent to which, after a certain period of time, the participants are informed or can find out for themselves whether they have won or not. This procedure provides, as mentioned, a certain amount of excitement, but does not provide the participants with any significant degree of interactivity which would increase the participants"" excitement and involvement.
One type of lottery ticket which gives the participant a somewhat greater degree of interactivity are so-called scratch cards. A previously determined game plan comprising a network of squares is covered by a substance which can easily be scratched off. The user scratches off the coating one square at a time and if the game plan turns out to contain certain combinations a prize is won. A disadvantage of scratch cards is that it could be said to be relatively easy to cheat with them, and that they do not increase the participant""s excitement and involvement to a significant extent compared to traditional lotteries.
There are also games and lotteries which give the participants a certain degree of interactivity beyond what is described above. For example, there are TV and radio programmes in association with which the public can buy lottery tickets, questionnaires or the like, which are then filled in based on questions or other types of information provided in the programme. Participants who have won, or who believe they have won, can then for example ring a telephone number in order to claim their prize and/or obtain further questions.
Document EP 647 912 discloses a device which is intended to be used at certain predetermined times in connection with a radio or TV programme, or other event, for example a sporting event. The user can see clearly what activities must be performed in order to win a prize and at what times these activities must be performed.
Document WO 94/22113 describes a device which could be said to be an electronic lottery card, where the actual drawing of the lots is carried out electronically, preferably using a signal which is transmitted via TV or radio. In other words, this device appears to be arranged to carry out a lottery of the traditional type using electronics.
The problem solved by this invention is to provide a device for use in gaming and lotteries, which device increases the participants"" involvement and perceived excitement through interactivity.
This problem is solved using a gaming device which is equipped with means of interaction with a user. The means of interaction comprise means of detection of the user""s interaction with the device, means of indicating various states of the device and a control unit.
The device""s control unit contains information regarding whether the device can be influenced to award a prize or not, and contains further information concerning how a user is to interact with the device in order to make a device which can award a prize award a prize.
The information concerning whether a device according to the invention can award a prize, and the information about how the user is to interact with the device in order to make a device which can award a prize award a prize, is unknown to the user. The user knows what parameters the interaction with the device involves, but not how the interaction relating to these parameters is to take place.
An example of a parameter for interaction with the device is temperature. The user knows that the interaction with the device concerns temperature, but does not know whether the device is to be subjected to high or low temperatures or for how long a time.
Examples of other parameters for interaction with the device could be sound, light, touch, atmospheric pressure and movement of the device.
The device is, as mentioned, provided with means for indication. In the event of correct interaction, this will be indicated and the user continues by attempting to interact with the device for another parameter. When there has been correct interaction for all parameters, this is indicated.
It is only possible to interact with the device during certain periods, and the device is provided with means of indicating to the user when these periods occur.
Devices which cannot award prizes cannot be interacted with for all the parameters.
As the user does not know how the device is to be interacted with for the various parameters and, if relevant, does not know when the next period for interaction will occur, a large degree of attention and interactivity will be required.
In order to make improper manipulation more difficult, the device is, in a preferred embodiment completely encased in a material which is difficult to penetrate.